Las Cupido
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Mirel Moon. One Shot que participa en el Reto de San Valentín a través de los Tiempos del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial. Empujadas por la necesidad y la venganza una pandilla de chicas se enfrentará a un grupo de hombres algo particular. ¿Podrán encontrar la verdad, el amor y su nueva vida?


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es alterna y es mía

 **Summary** : One Shot que participa en el Reto de San Valentín a través de los Tiempos del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial. Empujadas por la necesidad y la venganza una pandilla de chicas se enfrentará a un grupo de hombres algo particular. ¿Podrán encontrar la verdad, el amor y su nueva vida?

 **Época:** Viejo Oeste.

 **Género:** Romance/Misterio

 **Palabras: 4056**

 **Nota Autor:** Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Nathy Alarcon y Paula Mollica por este gran reto y aunque no creó que gane me divertí hacerlo, suerte a todas.

Contiene un poco de lemon.

"El mejor aliado de la mujer ha sido y será siempre la imaginación del hombre...Anónimo"

 **Las Cupido (Era una vez** **)**

Nuevo México.

Todo era desierto, desolado y con algunos cactus, solo una diligencia guiada por un joven de cabellos dorados pasaba por esos rumbos y a lo lejos en un peñasco tres figuras montadas en sus caballos la esperaban con paciencia hasta tenerla en un punto clave, donde uno de ellos hablo.

\- ¡Es hora, a trabajar! - decía mientras con un espejo hacía una señal, a otro de sus compañeros que se encontraba a bajo esperando la señal para dar inicio a su plan.

Mientras en el pueblo Star en una vieja cantina escuchaba una pianola, unos se divertían jugando póker, otros ebrios o con buena compañía. En la barra se encontraba sentado sin ánimos Diamante quién portaba su placa y un viejo traje de vaquero, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, frustración se le notaba ya que por décima vez pasaba sus manos por su cabello gris, mientras del otro lado de la barra se encontraba Yaten quién era el cantinero, su amigo y dueño del lugar, lo observaba lo mal que se la estaba pasando y todo por esos bandidos llamados Los Cupidos, que siempre robaban ya sea el tren o la diligencia.

\- ¿Debería, dejar de ser Sheriff, o no lo crees Yaten? -preguntaba Diamante a su amigo, mientras se quitaba la placa y observaba un momento.

\- ¡No lo creo, amigo mío!, has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos - respondía con sinceridad Yaten mientras le servía un trago de whisky, le daba una palmada en su hombro, para después atender a sus otros clientes.

Diamante sabía que lo que decía era cierto, porque desde que el recibió su placa como sheriff había atrapado a numerosos bandidos, pero estos eran muy ágiles, muy astutos y sobretodo temerarios, tanto que sospechaba de una persona, pero era imposible ya que se había reformado, así que desecho la idea.

Tan desesperado estaba que decidió arrojar la placa al suelo, pero antes que esto sucediera, lo interrumpió un grito de auxilio procedente de afuera, así que decidió colocarse otra vez la placa y salir a ver qué ocurría, junto con todos los que estaban en el lugar.

Cuando salió se encontró con Andrew un encargado de algunas diligencias, se encontraba en ropa interior atado de las manos a un caballo, eso era el colmo ¿cómo esos bandidos Los Cupido hicieron semejante atrocidad?

\- ¿Andrew, te encuentras bien? - preguntaba Diamante mientras detenía el caballo y lo empezaba a desatar.

\- ¡Claro que no! - gritaba enfurecido Andrew mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a Diamante -Todo esto es tu culpa por no ser un buen Sheriff - decía muy molesto Andrew mientras se iba y dejaba a Diamante en el piso.

Todos veían lo ocurrido en la escena, mientras empezaban a hablar mal de Diamante, el único que fue a ayudarlo fue Yaten.

\- ¡Por lo visto sí que te fue mal! - Yaten le daba la mano a Diamante mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Valla, pero si lo hubieras dejado tirado, ¡No lo crees Yaten! - se reía sínicamente Darien quien portaba su traje de vaquero en negro, se acercaba a Yaten y Diamante.

\- A ti que te importa Chiba - respondía muy enfurecido Diamante si fuera por él, le daría unos cuantos golpes y vería quién se reía pero se tenía que aguantar por su reputación de sheriff.

\- Creo que el Sheriff Black amaneció del lado equivocado de la cama - decía Darien con desdén.

\- Bueno no vine hablar de cosas ridículas, solo quiero que me acompañe un momento a mi banco.

\- Bien Chiba iré en un segundo- contestaba Diamante mientras recogía su sombrero.

\- Ten cuidado esto me da mala espina - decía Yaten al oído de Diamante ya que recordaba la última vez que se habían peleado con Chiba.

\- Lo se Yaten, la tendré- le contestaba Diamante

\- Bien, no tengo todo el día - se cruzaba de brazos Darien mientras lo espera.

\- Este bien señor Chiba lo sigo - decía con desprecio Diamante mientras lo seguía.

Mientras entraban al banco Diamante se percató de cuatro sujetos algo extraños, que nunca había visto, eso hizo que sus sentidos estuvieran más alerta que nunca.

No muy lejos del pueblo Star junto a una montaña, cuatro figuras se acercaban a una iglesia donde se encontraban varios niños jugando con una monjita.

El sonido de los caballos detenerse hicieron que los niños detuvieran el juego, para poder observar a los jinetes cuyos rostros casi no se distinguían por el pañuelo que portaban, a la vista de todos parecían hombres, pero solo dos personas conocían su secreto, cuando desmontaron sus caballos, todos los niños fueron abrazarlos y a preguntarles varias cosas.

\- ¿Venus, Como les fue?, ¿trajiste el vestido que prometiste? - preguntaba Chibi Chibi al bandido que la tenía cargada.

\- ¡Estupendo! - decía muy feliz Venus quién dejaba a Chibi Chibi en el suelo y sacar de un saco un vestido azul

\- Marte, ¿Si me trajiste los chocolates? - preguntaba Tomoe quien abrazaba la pierna del bandido.

\- Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- respondía el bandido quien sacaba de otro saco una bolsa de chocolates.

\- Júpiter, ¿harás los pasteles que dijiste antes de irte? - preguntaban Rini y Helios mientras jalaban al bandido del pantalón.

\- Mercurio, nos contarás, ¿cómo escaparon de ese feo Sheriff otra vez? - decían muy entusiasmados Ojo de Águila, Ojo de Pez y Ojo de Tigre.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, es más les contare como nos fue hoy - respondía el bandido mientras se disponía ir con ellos a un viejo árbol.

\- Por lo visto ustedes nunca cambian, ¡verdad! - decía con los brazos cruzados el cuarto bandido.

\- Deja que se diviertan los niños Moon - decía muy enojada la hermana Rogue Kou.

\- ¡Vamos solo es un juego!, usted lo sabe no es así - respondía Moon a la hermana Rogue Kou.

\- Lo sé Moon - se disculpaba la hermana Rogue - ¡Por cierto alguien las espera en la iglesia!

\- ¡Enserio! no me esperaba que fuera tan rápido - respondía Moon quien hacia una señal a sus camaradas para que entrar a la iglesia.

Todos los niños estaban decepcionados por no convivir un rato con su héroes, pero era lo mejor, ya que podrían jugar con la hermana Rogue Kou en el lago que estaba cerca de ahí.

Adentro de la iglesia los cuatro bandidos observaron muy atentos la figura que tenían delante ya que sabían que era alguien importante para ellos, cuando se voltio les regalo una sonrisa y empezó a hablar.

\- Saben me da gusto que estén a salvo, ¡Pero me temo que tengo malas noticias para ustedes! - comentaba Artemis mientras abrazaba a cada bandido.

\- ¿Cuál es la mala noticia viejo Artemis?- decía muy preocupado el bandido Venus.

\- Me temo que Chiba las ha engañado - explicaba Artemis quien era interrumpido por Moon

\- ¿Cómo que engañados?- respondía Moon mientras camina al centro de la iglesia.

\- Cálmate Moon, el viejo Artemis nos trataba de explicar y tu interrumpiste - decía Jupiter quien iba donde estaba Moon y lo calmaba.

\- Jupiter, tiene razón deja que hable y luego darás tu opinión - decía con cautela Mercuri mientras veía a sus camaradas sentarse en las bancas, para hacer lo mismo ella y Marte.

\- Perdón viejo Artemis puedes seguir - se disculpaba Moon mientras escuchaba con atención.

\- Bueno, como les dije antes, fueron engañados por Chiba, la diligencia era una carnada- suspiro y prosiguió - El verdadero premio son varios lingotes de oro y unos papeles que para ustedes son de mucha importancia, ahora se encuentran en la bodega de Chiba, pero no será fácil de conseguir, ya que contrato a mejores caza recompensas, pero creo que tienen una oportunidad, es en el baile de San Valentín de mañana, así que tenemos mucho que planear - terminaba de decir.

Todo era mucha información que digerir, lingotes, papeles, caza recompensas, baile, no lo creerían, todo eso les daba miedo pero tan solo recordar que podían conseguir los papeles y lingotes de oro para hacer otra vez su vida, sentían una gran emoción y se pusieron de acuerdo

\- Y bien cupidas, ¿están listas? - preguntaba Moon mientras se ponía de pie y en el centro con la mano extendida

\- Tú sabes que nunca te he decepcionado- hablaba con cautela Marte quien la acompañaba en el centro y ponía su mano

\- Yo quiero, que estos niños y la hermana tengan un buen futuro - decía muy determinada Jupiter quién se unia a sus compañeros.

\- Y que de una vez por todas pague Chiba lo que nos ha hecho- respondía Venus quién se ponía a lado de Moon.

\- Y que todas encontremos una nueva vida y la paz que merecemos - respondía Mercuri quien se ponía a lado de Marte.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! - gritaban entusiasmadas, mientras se reunían con el viejo Artemis para idear el plan.

\- No, no y no me niego a participar en tu tonto plan Chiba- respondía muy prepotente Diamante.

\- Vamos, solo te pido que seas el comandante de mis cazar recompensas para que puedas atrapar a esos bandidos crueles- explicaba por tercera vez Darien a Diamante.

\- ¡Si cómo no!, que voy hacer con un sacerdote, un indio, un loco y un cerebrito que sabe todo- respiraba y proseguía - A mi tu no me engañas Chiba ¡Aquí hay algo que no me gusta de tu actitud! , mejor será que yo busque a esos bandidos solo, a que un par de chiquillos, inmaduros me ayuden- decía muy furioso Diamante que salía del banco.

\- Ya regresaras Black, ¿cómo el perro sarnoso que eres? - se empezaba a reír Darien, quien se dirigía con los caza recompensas a idear un plan y atrapar a esos bandidos.

Diamante salió del banco de Darien muy enojado, tanto que arrojo su sombrero al suelo, luego se dirigió en busca de su caballo para demostrarle a Darien, al pueblo y a él mismo que era un buen Sheriff.

Después de partir del pueblo Star anduvo buscando por todos los lugares, hasta que a lo lejos vio una iglesia junto a esta varios niños jugando con una monja, pensó un momento ir y preguntarles, pero fue su sorpresa al ver a los bandidos detenerse en ese lugar, que los niños fueran muy cariñosos con ellos, por suerte ellos no lo habían visto, así que opto por esconderse y esperar pacientemente para atrapar a esos bandidos.

Minutos más tarde sin nadie que lo viera, se dirigió a la iglesia donde desfundo su pistola y entro.

\- ¡Todos ustedes están detenidos!- gritaba Diamante mientras veía a los bandidos.

Estaban tan sorprendidos de que el Sheriff Black los encontrara tan pronto, que todos sus planes se esfumaron, pero no contaban que la hermana Rogué Kou le diera un palazo en la cabeza del Sheriff Black para que quedara inconsciente.

\- Gracias hermana Rogué- decía con alivio Venus mientras veía que sus compañeras se llevaban arrastrando a Diamante a la entrada

\- No fue nada Venus- respondía con alivio la hermana Rogué Kou.

\- Bien, nosotras nos retiramos hermana Rogué, con su permiso - se disculpaba Venus mientras se dirigía a la salida

\- Gracias a los dos por ser tan amables y les prometemos que Chiva no se saldrá con la suya - decía con entusiasmo Moon.

\- Solo recuerda, ver a tu hermano para saber más de esos caza recompensas.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta viejo Artemis, no vemos- se retiraba Moon.

Ya era noche, todo estaba tranquilo en el pueblo Star, en un callejón se encontraban dos hombres charlando, tan amena era su plática no se percataron, que alguien los espiaba y se acercaba a uno de ellos.

\- ¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí, es mi día de suerte! - decía un feliz el sacerdote mientras apuntaba su pistola en la espalda a uno de los bandidos.

\- No creas que te la voy a dejar fácil - respondía Moon, quién en un ágil movimiento logro quitarle la pistola no sin antes se oyeran unos disparos.

Eso hizo que se despertara medio pueblo incluyendo los cazar recompensas, quienes no dudaron investigar lo que ocurría, cuando de pronto observaron que en medio de una calle, uno de esos bandidos tenía como rehén al sacerdote y apuntaba con su pistola la cabeza.

\- Ustedes, si no arrojan sus pistolas donde estoy, juro que mato a su compañero - gritaba Moon, quién veía como le arrojaban sus armas.

\- Bien, tú el cantinero rejunta, todas las armas y ponlas en un saco - le daba una orden a Yaten quién empezó a rejuntarlas.

\- Por lo visto sí que necesitas ayuda Moon - decía Mercurio quien llegaba en su caballo y le daba el suyo a Moon para escapar con el sacerdote.

Todos veían con horror como esos dos bandidos secuestraban al podre sacerdote y se marchaban, cuando ya no se podían ver, los cazar recompensas los siguieron, muy discretamente.

Minutos pasaban tanto Venus, Marte y Júpiter estaban muy preocupadas por sus compañeras, tanto que estaban a punto de salir de la cueva donde se encontraban, pero al verlos entran ya no era necesario, porque en ese instante Moon y Mercurio junto con un Sacerdote aparecieron

\- ¡Pero qué hiciste Moon! - decía con enfado Marte quien veía al sacerdote amarrado de las manos

\- ¡Qué quería que hiciera Marte! - gritaba Moon - Si él fue, el que me ataco e hizo que medio pueblo se despertara

\- Chicas cálmense- decía Júpiter quien separaba a Marte y Moon.

\- Dijiste Chicas - decía con asombro el sacerdote.

Su secreto era descubierto y todo por un descuido de Jupiter, entonces optaron por quitarse sus sombreros y pañuelos, que cubrían sus rostros mostrando así que eran mujeres

El sacerdote estaba asombrado que en realidad los bandidos que todos temían eran mujeres y supo en seguida que algo las había cambiado.

\- Se lo que piensa sacerdote, ¿cómo un par de chicas se convirtieron en bandidos? - decía Moon quién avivaba el fuego de la fogata

\- Es fácil padre, es por culpa de Chiba -contestaba muy furiosa Marte.

\- Le contaremos nuestra historia, si lo convencemos o no, será cosa suya, de todos modos lo liberare- explicaba Moon.

\- Pero Moon, no podemos hacer eso - replicaba Júpiter.

\- No se preocupen, no les are daño - decía muy sincero el sacerdote - Por cierto me llamo Zafiro, por si gustan llamarme así.

\- Pero mira que confianzudo eres - contestaba Venus quien le daba un guiño.

\- Bueno yo empezaré - decía muy triste mente Júpiter - Todo comenzó aproximadamente cinco años atrás, todas nosotras teníamos familias, éramos felices y nosotras desde entonces somos las mejores amigas - suspiraba Júpiter.

\- Lita tiene razón desde entonces fuimos amigas y nuestros papás también lo eran, viajamos mucho todos un muy día, encontramos tierras ricas en oro pero… - lloraba Mercuri

\- Esta bien Amy yo sigo - suspiraba Marte para luego añadir - Pero un día nuestros padres conocieron a Chiva, nosotras no teníamos la menor idea quien era, porque siempre jugábamos a los bandidos, así conocimos el orfanato de la hermana Rogué, donde la mayoría del tiempo la pasábamos, en la noche nuestros papás nos comentaron que querían hacer negocio con Chiba.

\- Rey déjame contar el resto - decía Venus - Muy temprano nosotras nos fuimos a ver a la hermana Rogue porque estamos muy furiosas con nuestros padres, ya en la tarde regresábamos y el Sheriff Tenou comenzó a dispararnos sin que hiciéramos nada malo, por suerte encontramos a Yaten el hermano de Usagi, el cual estaba muy mal herido - lloraba Venus.

\- Mina - le daba consuelo Moon - Y nos contó que en cerro a todos nuestros padres en unas minas y de tono una dinamita, por suerte el logro escapar sin que Chiva supiera quien era el, Chiva corrió el rumor de que unos bandidos malos, mataron a gente inocente y al Sheriff Tenou, luego conocimos al viejo Artemis, el cual nos ayudó a hacer unos buenos bandidos y ahora Chiva quiere la iglesia porque debajo de ella hay más oro.

\- Y lo que sabemos es que en los papeles tiene todo lo ocurrido, o eso creemos - decía Yaten muy agitadamente quien entraba a la cueva - ¡Ellos en tan aquí!

Al oír esto Usagi pensó detenidamente en que debería hacer, mas no tuvo remedio que liberar a Zafiro, el cual de inmediato salió de la cueva

Minutos después Zafiro entraba junto con los caza recompensas, esto hizo que las bandidas Las Cupidas se alarmaran, pero luego de oír sus intenciones se alegraron.

\- ¡Las Ayudaremos! - decían a coro los caza recompensas

\- Y yo también - se ponía de pie Diamante quien había escuchado todo

No lo podía creer su suerte había cambiado, ahora si Chiba tendría su merecido.

Todos brindaban, se reían y bailaban por el equipo que se había formado, Usagi veía que sus amigas les regresaba algo de alegría al estar junto con los caza recompensas, decidió que era mejor alejarse un poco de la cueva, pensar claramente, que tendría que matar a Chiba para que sus amigas pudieran rehacer su vida.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Diamante hasta que hablo.

\- ¿No deberías estar con tus amigas festejando?

\- Pues... Si pero hay algo que debo hacer y ellas no deben saber, sería mejor que reiniciaran sus vidas - decía Usagi quien veía como se acercaba Diamante

\- ¿Y tú no te lo mereces? - Pregunta Diamante mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara a Usagi.

\- Yo no... - era callada por un beso de Diamante.

Al ver que era correspondido, continuó su labor bajando por su mentón hasta su cuello, mientras besaba y lambía este, sus manos acariciaban una y otra vez sus senos y su abdomen, ella comenzó a hacer ruiditos de gusto y eso lo había encendió más.

Pero paro por temor aquella, no sintiera lo mismo.

\- Creerás que soy un loco, ¡pero hoy, una cupido me ha robado el corazón! - sonreía Diamante a Usagi.

\- Sheriff Black, déjeme decirle que yo también lo he amado desde que lo vi, ¡quiero ser suya!- respondía Usagi quien estaba roja como un tomate.

\- Pero ni me digas Sheriff Black, dime Diam preciosa - contestaba muy pícaro Diamante - ¿Estas segura de estar conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que si Diam! - respondía Usagi mientras se fundían en un beso.

Poco a poco se recostaban en el verde pasto, mientras Diamante exploraba con sus manos su hermosa silueta de Usagi, poco a poco sus prendas desaparecían, hasta quedar desnudos, Diamante bajaba dando besos por su cuello hasta su pezón derecho y lo comenzaba a succionar para hacer lo mismo con el otro, para luego bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a su monte de Venus, el cual besaba, succionaba y lambia, eso hizo que ella gritara su nombre.

Para luego subir por donde había pasado, para devorar sus labios, mientras posicionaba su miembro que poco a poco entrar con cuidado, al ver llorar a Usagi se detuvo un momento.

\- ¡No te detengas sigue! - decía muy ansiosa.

\- Pero no… - era callado por un beso de Usagi para proseguir a unirse en un vaivén lleno de deseo hasta quedar cansados, por suerte Diamante había traído una manta, con la que taparon sus cuerpos.

Ya era medio día, en el pueblo Star estaba repleto de rosas, adornos, globos, una pequeña feria y en medio se llevaba acabo el baile de los enamorados.

Las Cupidas junto a los caza recompensas estaban en puntos claves para vigilar a Chiba.

Yaten y Mina jugaban al tiro al blanco, por suerte para Yaten, Mina era muy buena animadora y también buena amiga, aunque él quería que fuera algo más, Rey y el indio llamado Nicolás se encontraban esperando con una gran sandía a los jueces, en verdad agradecía a Usagi, dejarlo en su compañía porque era muy simpático y caballeroso, todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba, tal vez se podría ganar su corazón, Taiki quien era el nerd del grupo se encontraba irónicamente luchando vencidas, Amy estaba tan sorprendida, que por momentos sus manos rosaban sintiendo algo por él, la pregunta era ¿el sentiría lo mismo? sea cual sea la respuesta ella lucharía por obtener su amor, Lita bailaba con Andrew , con el quien varias veces perdía con ella, esto no le importaba, porque él se había enamorado a primera vista de ella y ella también le confeso su amor, junto a ellos se encontraba muy feliz Chiva bailando con la hija del gobernador.

Mientras Diamante, Usagi y el viejo Artemis rodaban los lingotes de Oro del banco, poniéndolos en tres diferentes diligencias, acabando con todo y recobrando los papeles con los cuales podrían meter a Chiba a la cárcel.

Terminando su labor Usagi y Diamante, se despedían del viejo Artemis, para unirse a la fiesta

Todos bailaban plenamente no se dieron cuenta que el ejército con federado los rodeaban la pista de baile y todos escuchaban una risa

\- ¿Creyeron que no sabían quiénes eran ustedes? - decía sínicamente Darien - Los bandidos que sé son mujeres, ¿No es cierto Fiore?

\- Cierto, Sra Chiba - afirmaba Fiore quien las señalaba.

\- No es cierto y tengo pruebas - gritaba Usagi mientras le daba los papales al Gobernador.

\- Lo que dice aquí es muy grabe Sra Chiba - decía el gobernador

Darien estaba muy sorprendido de que Usagi tuviera esos papeles que lo incriminaban tanto que ha tenía miedo de la cárcel y prefirió agarrar su pistola y se suicidó.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de Chiva, pero al menos así no haría daño a nadie. El gobernador ordenaba sacar el cuerpo de Chiva, arrestar a Fiore y concederles a las Cupidas su libertad.

\- De ahora en adelante estas señoritas, serán las protectoras del pueblo, si ellas lo quieren así - decía muy sinceramente el gobernador.

\- La verdad yo y Taiki, viajaremos a Minnesota - respondía Amy mientras le daba la mano a Taiki.

\- Yo y Nicolás cuidaremos a la hermana Rogue y a los niños del pueblo - decía Rey mientras le daba un beso a Nicolás.

\- Nosotros que iremos ir a Luisiana - decían a Coro Andrew y Lita quienes se mantenían abrazados.

\- Yo me quiero quedar con Yaten, quien me pidió matrimonio - decía muy feliz Mina

\- ¿Y tú Usagi? - preguntaba Yaten a su hermana pero al no verla aquí se preocupó.

El tren estaba en marcha, una rubia lloraba sin cesar, había dejado a su amado, a su hermano y a sus amigas, todo por querer recorrer todo el país en busca de personas malas como Chiba, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto.

Entonces buscaba entre sus pertenecías un pañuelo, pero no lo encontró hasta que alguien se lo daba.

\- Señorita, esto es para usted - el joven le ofrecía el pañuelo.

\- No cree que es de mala educación, dejar alguien que la ama- preguntaba el joven un poco molesto.

\- Y a usted que le importa - respondía Usagi molesta, pero al ver de quien se trataba se arrojo a sus brazos y se dieron un beso apasionado.

\- Yaten, que dice la carta - suplicaban las amigas de Usagi.

\- Solo les puedo decir que se fugaron - sonreía Yaten

\- No creen que es romántico - decía Mina.

\- Mina - regañaban a Mina sus amigas

Mientras se preparaban a celebrar sus bodas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aparecía en la pantalla del cine mientras dos amigas salían de allí.

\- ¡Qué tal si vamos a ver otra! - comentaba Nathy a su amiga.

\- Esta bien, pero que tal si vemos Dulce Tentación, Te pertenezco o ya se El Ángel que cayó del cielo - decía muy emocionada Paola

Y así salían las dos jóvenes chicas.

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?, se aceptan críticas, jitomatazos y consejos, espero sus reviews

Gracias a las que se toman su tiempo a leer y les deseo un

¡Feliz Día Del Amor y la Amistad!

Que se la pasen bonito.


End file.
